bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
| years = 1977–78, 1980–88, 1992–94, 1999– | first = March 29, 1977 | last = | cause = | appeared = | only = | classification = | books = | spinoffs = | cross = | image1 = File:Amelia Grayson.jpg | caption1 = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | species = | breed = | alias = Camelia Smith, Mel Jones, Princess, Zandra, Billy, Elektra Toscano (alternate personalities) Amelia DiMera (sometimes used) | nickname = | gender = Female | born = | died = | death cause = | residence =''Green Stone Manor'' 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = CEO of Alexandra Cosmetics Host of New Beginnings (1981-88) (2000-03) (2004—) co-owner of Elektra Unlimited Grayson Global Executive'Former' KARC Model Retired Supermodel | family = D'Angelo | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Leticia Buchanan | adoptivefather = Clarence Thorne | adoptivemother = Delores Thorne | stepmother = Cassie Roberts D'Angelo | brothers = Ethan D'Angelo Chad D'Angelo | sisters = Solange Pierre Starr Logan Anjelica Santos | spouse = Zack Walker (1980–83) Donovan Buchanan (1985) Marco D'Angelo (1990–94) Todd Spaulding (1997–98) Nick Grayson (2000–03) Nick Grayson (2010–) | romances = Brent Spaulding | sons = Grayson James Donovan Buchanan III | daughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = Nikki Grayson Abigail Grayson | grandsons = Tyler James | granddaughters = Melanie James | grandfathers = Santo D'Angelo | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = Marco D'Angelo }} Amelia Grayson ( Thorne) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, If Tomorrow Comes. The character is first introduced in June 1980. Amelia would depart in January 1988 and she suddenly drops off the face of the earth. Amelia reappears in July 1991 and departs again in June 1997 after her marriage falls apart. Amelia returns once again in March 1988. Backstory Amelia is born on September 29, 1958 in Jericho City. She is the raised the daughter of poor steel worker, Clarence, and his wife, Delores. At age 12, Amelia witnesses the drowning death of her father at Camp Crystal Lake which leads to her developing severe hydrophobia. Her grandmother later moves in with the family to help raise Amelia while Delores works a job. Amelia spends a lot of time alone and becomes very bitter due to her mother always working. As a teenager, Amelia falls for the wealthy Brent Spaulding. Meanwhile, Amelia encourages her best friend, Jennifer to pursue Nick Grayson despite him being in a relationship with Alex Queen. Brent and Amelia break up following the death of his great-grandfather, Samuel Spaulding. Original 1977–78 In March 1977, Amelia and Darla go to live with the wealthy Pamela Grayson and her husband, Conrad after the bank forecloses on their home. With dollar signs in her eyes, Amelia launches her plan to seduce Anthony while Pamela gives Amelia a job as a secretary at Grayson Industries. After successfully seducing Conrad, Amelia's plan comes to a grinding halt when Pamela discovers their affair, firing both Amelia and Darla, and evicting them from the mansion. The mother and daughter live on the street for a few weeks until Amelia's high school classmate, Nik is able to get them into a shelter. Amelia soon learns she is pregnant and plans on going to stay with relatives in Forest Ridge when she gives birth. As she is leaving town, Amelia is confronted by Pamela and during a confrontation the two women fall down a flight of stairs. Amelia nearly miscarries and must stay on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy; Anthony admits his love for her and they marry in August 1977. Shortly after, Pamela inadvertently causes a car accident which leaves Anthony in a coma as Amelia welcomes their son, Anthony Grayson. When Amelia goes to repay Nik for helping her and her mom, the two begin to bond and begin seeing one another in secret; though they are never intimate, the two really enjoy the company. However, Pam soon discovers Amelia's emotional affair with Nik and attempts to blackmail her. Amelia immediately severs ties with Nik and focuses her attention on helping Anthony wake up. In late 1978, after Amelia steals Pamela's engagement ring from her first husband, Pam breaks into the mansion and steals Amelia's wedding ring. There high speed chase ends with Pam's car going over a cliff and Amelia temporarily paralyzed. Following the ordeal, Amelia becomes insecure about her marriage and believes that Anthony was never really in love with her. Meanwhile, Pamela finds Anthony's living will which makes her the legal owner of the house, and judge orders the two women to live at the mansion together. Darla later moves in with them after she is diagnosed with so Amelia can care for her. Amelia then lands a TV deal as a talk show host with television producer, Rick Horton and with the show comes several other opportunities, including a modeling gig for Cosmetics. Meanwhile, Pamela sues for guardianship of Tony and wins, sending him to an undisclosed care facility. Fortunately, she is able to use the her talk show, New Beginnings to help her mother get treatment. In the spring of 1980, Amelia finds a drunken Nik at the local pub after catching his wife in bed with another man. Amelia takes him home and allows him to sleep on her couch and they end up sleeping together. Amelia soon learns she is pregnant and confides in fellow model, Sabrina Barnes. Sabrina helps Amelia hide the pregnancy and give birth in early 1981 to give the child away. At the last minute, Amelia changes her mind but it is too late, and the child is already gone. Amelia is ecstatic when Anthony finally wakes from his come in early 1982 and returns to Crystal Springs. With Darla finally in remission, Amelia is devastated to discover Tony has a brain tumor and he doesn't have much life left. Anthony dies on May 25, 1982 leaving Amelia everything, which doesn't sit well with Pamela. By the summer of 1982, Pam is able to get their marriage declared invalid, making her Tony's legal widow, and leaving her in charge of everything he owned, including the mansion and the company. After Pam kicks her out, Amelia leaves town with Darla and AJ. 1980–88 Amelia resurfaces in nearby Jericho City where she and AJ move in with her aunt, Mamie Jones, who is a live-in made for the wealthy Buchanan family. Amelia begins working with Ashlee Buchanan to build a new cosmetics company, J'Adore and becomes infatuated with her big brother, Jack. The two soon begin dating and Amelia is shocked when Nik suddenly arrives in town and professes his love for her. After she rejects him, he begins dating Ashlee to spite her. The two become engaged in April 1984 and marry on June 2; their marriage is clouded by Ashlee announcing her engagement to Nik. Both women soon reveal they are expecting while Jack's stepmother, Karen secretly buys up controlling shares in J'Adore and fires Ashlee's godmother, Kathleen Chancellor. At one of the board meetings, Karen offers to give Amelia a ride home, and they end up in a car accident with Ashlee. Both women miscarry and a distraught Kay comes forward. However, due to the Buchanan clan's support of Kathleen, Nik and Amelia dump Ashlee and Jack, and soon begin dating. Meanwhile, Nik decides he wants to get out of organized crime which leads to Amelia's house being bombed by Dante DiMera. In early 1986, Nik & Amelia’s island getaway is cut short after their boat capsizes and Amelia is left very unsettled. Amelia would later suffer a mental breakdown and morphs into her alternate personality Princess forcing Nik to have her committed. In July 1986, Darla convinces Nik to take Amelia back home to Crystal Springs to Camp Crystal Lake where she witnessed her father’s drowning death and first reverted to Princess. After Nik saves her from drowning, Amelia appears to have regained her sanity. The couple visits Crystal Springs again in September to attend a party at the Davidson Estate, where Darla once worked. Something in the house causes Amelia to revert to another personality, the flirtatious Camelia Smith who loves sleeping with various men. After having her committed again, Nik contacts Amelia’s high school boyfriend, Harley and questions him about his family’s history. On October 30, after Camelia escapes, Nik finds a page hidden in Amelia’s teenage diary revealing that she was raped by Harley's father, Crane. Nik goes back to the Davidson Estate and finds Crane stabbed and near death. Nik takes him to the hospital and is shocked when Harley confirms that Crane did rape Amelia when they were dating which is why they broke up. Meanwhile, Amelia turns into the murderous Lia who killed Amelia’s childhood bully. Nik promises to get her help and after months of therapy, Amelia makes a full recovery in May 1987. Later Nik begins acting very secretive and Amelia believes that he is cheating on her but she can’t bring herself to confront him about it. After weeks of questioning Nik about what is going on with him, Nik shocks Amelia by proposing to her in July 1987, and she happily accepts. In late 1987, just weeks before her wedding, Amelia is confronted by her longtime rival, Pamela Whitfield about how she secretly put up Nik’s son for adoption. On January 3, 1988 Amelia is forced to leave Nik at the altar to keep the secret, and she disappears with AJ in tow. 1991–97 Amelia returns in the summer of 1991 now married to Harley, and expecting his child. She also returns to her seat on the Chandler board just to get under Pam's skin and is devastated to learn of Nik's death. After a confrontation with Pam at a board meeting and a run in with Dante, Amelia suffers a miscarriage. A distraught Harley ends up in a motorcycle accident which leaves him sterile and Amelia hides the letter from his doctor. Amelia takes a liking to Harley's son, Zack and she begins longing for the child she gave up. Meanwhile, Amelia berates her old colleague, Sabrina for telling Pam about her affair with Nik. Sabrina makes it up to her by helping Amelia gain access to a sperm bank so she can have a child. Amelia reveals she is pregnant shortly after the couple shares a happy reunion. Meanwhile, Pam hires Nik and Harley's ex, Vivian Carter at Chandler and Amelia becomes very territorial. Amelia digs up some dirt on Vivian and discovers that she put up Harley's child for adoption when they were in college. She blackmails her into leaving town and they welcome "their" daughter, Alexandra "Lexi" Davidson on the anniversary of the stillbirth of their first daughter. In 1993, Amelia is shocked when Harley reveals that a woman he had a relationship with when they were separated has recently given birth to his son and Harley refused to walk away from the child. Amelia immediately clashes with the boy's mother, Emma Snyder and constantly makes her uncomfortable. Soon, Amelia sets her sights on getting revenge on Pam for destroying her life with Nik so many years ago. Amelia seduces Chandler Enterprises security guard, Mitchell Taylor on several occasions into letting her into the office where she gets her hands on a list of shareholders. Amelia manages to get a hold of several investors convinces several of them to sell her shares of Chandler stock. Emma, sick of Amelia's constant jealousy and nastiness towards her and her son leaves town shortly after Christmas. In early 1994, Amelia reveals that she is the majority owner in Chandler Industries and fires Pam's daughter, Viola Whitfield as CEO. In April 1994, Vivian returns and reveals that Amelia blackmailed her into leaving town with information about the child she gave up. With Amelia now in control of Chandler, several people including Dante DiMera begin wanting a piece of the company. Dante threatens Anthony who is away at boarding school unless Amelia sells him some of the stock. Amelia has her PI dig up evidence implicating Dante in the murder of Curtis Rayburn and threatens to get him arrested. Meanwhile, Mitchell develops real feelings Amelia and is distraught when she reveals that she was just using him. Later, Amelia goes to on a business trip where she discovers the presumed dead Jacqueline Henderson is alive and brings her back home. However, Amelia's actions are met with disapproval by her old rival, Adrienne Logan who was happily married to Jacqueline's husband. Meanwhile, Vivian returns and reveals Amelia's blackmail leading to Harley moving out. On May 9, 1994, Amelia is shot by an unknown assailant and falls into a coma. When she awakens, police are still searching for the shooter but Anthony is back home to support her. All the evidence points to Harley and it puts a strain on their marriage. Harley is put on trial and at the last minute a distraught Mitchell takes the stand and reveals that he shot Amelia. The recently divorced Mitchell had not gotten attention from a woman in a long time and he had fallen in love with Amelia and was angry when she rejected him. Storylines 1977–78 In the spring of 1977, Amelia a gets modeling internship at Chandler Enterprises cosmetics brand, . However, at the time, Amelia is living in a run down motel room and she is barely making ends meet as the internship offers very little money. Celeste Reynolds, daughter-in-law of CEO Kathleen Chandler offers Amelia a room at the her home. Celeste's new husband, Brian Reynolds takes a liking to Amelia and offers her a better paying job as his personal assistant. Amelia quickly leaves an impression on Brian and they begin bond. Amelia is shocked when Brian begins hinting at an affair. She initially refuses his advances, but by August 1977, she can no longer hold him and reciprocates his feelings with a kiss. However, the affair never becomes sexual because Amelia refuses to cross that line. Celeste eventually learns the truth about the affair and kicks Amelia out of their home. Brian in turn pays for Amelia to stay in a luxury hotel. On New Year's Eve, Brian admits to Amelia that he is in love with her and shows her his divorce papers. Celeste walks in on the conversation and is devastated to learn of Brian's plans. She snaps and grabs a butcher knife and attempts to kill Amelia but accidentally stabs Brian. Celeste ends up in a mental hospital and Brian fights to get their marriage annulled so he can marry Amelia. However, when the annulment is finally granted, Celeste's stepfather, Donovan Buchanan II begins threatening Delores's job as a teacher. Amelia thinks he is bluffing until Delores actually gets fired. Only after Amelia leaves town does Donovan arrange for Delores to get her job back. 1980–88 Amelia reappears in Jericho City on June 2, 1980 at the courthouse as she marries Zack Walker. 1992–94 1999– References External Links Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Grayson family